Your Punishment
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: "Jika tanpaku kau bisa bahagia, maka lakukanlah. Selamat tinggal…."..."Aku benci diriku sendiri yang terlalu mencintaimu dan akhirnya menyakitimu disaat bersamaan", "Hukumanmu adalah bersamaku". One-shoot KrisKai. RnR please


_**Your Punishment**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, _and others_

_**Main Pair: KrisKai**_

Berhubung Chae tiba-tiba sedih banget karena keinget Yifan daddy, anggap aja ini sebagai _fanfic_ pelampiasan. Jangan nanya _**Crazy Love**_ dulu yah. Asli suasana hati Chae gak memungkinkan ngetik fanfic yang romantic konyol kayak _**Crazy Love**_. Oke? Tunggu sebentar lagi yah…

*_deep Sigh_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^ mian**_

_Happy reading… _

_Always love u Yifan daddy… _

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana bisa dia lepas dari pengawasanmu, HAH?!", bentak Yifan dengan kesal. Beberapa tumpukan kertas dan dokumen yang sudah meninggi di meja kerjanya terjungkal dan berhamburan jatuh ke atas lantai karena kedua tangan kekarnya menggebrak meja dengan kasar dan kuat. Kursi duduknya saja sampai terjungkal ke belakang bersamaan dengan wajah dua orang namja yang mendadak pucat pasi. Seorang Wu Yifan yang biasanya memiliki ketenangan tersendiri berubah menakutkan.

Namja yang mati-matian dilindunginya bahkan hampir mungkin dikatakan dibawah kungkungannya kini lenyap, lepas dari pengawasan ekstra ketat yang sudah dirancang Yifan sesempurna mungkin. Padahal para _bodyguard_-nya hanya terlambat sekejap menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Hanya terlambat 1 menit tetapi anehnya namja yang tidak menyadari paras imutnya itu raib bagai ditelan bumi.

Dia kan bukan hantu yang bisa menembus tembok sekolah.

Bukan juga keturunan ninja yang bisa meloncat-loncat dengan teknik tubuh dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Jongin manusia.

Bahkan berolahraga saja dia terhitung malas melakukannya. Tidak mungkin pergerakannya bisa mengalahkan para _bodyguard_ terlatih dan terbaik yang disewa Yifan untuk menjaganya 24 jam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cari keseluruh penjuru Seoul. Kalau perlu datangi satu per satu rumah semua teman sekolah dan gurunya. Temukan Jongin-ku kalau tidak- kalian tahu akibatnya!", desis Yifan dingin dengan sorot mata pembunuh yang sanggup membuat namja-namja di depannya gemetar ketakutan. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit menuju pintu dengan wajah memutih nyaris menyamai vampire.

Yifan sangat berbahaya kalau terjadi hal yang tidak dia inginkan terhadap Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari sebuah novel yang sedang ia baca saat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar dan langsung mendudukkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi di depannya. Jongin mendesah malas. Sampai kapan ia diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan oleh kekasihnya sendiri? Yah Tuhan.

"Dia siapa?", dahi Jongin berkerut bingung namun tak sekalipun menatap lawan bicara yang kini memandangnya tajam meminta penjelasan detail.

"Namja yang barusan bersamamu selama 29 menit. Bisa kau jelaskan dia siapa? Namanya siapa? Hubunganmu dengannya? Dia tidak ada dalam daftar teman kampusmu Jongin", racau Yifan bertubi-tubi. Entah dia sadar atau tidak namun ekspresi Jongin sekarang terlihat muak. Jongin benci dikekang. Jongin benci terlalu dicurigai. Geraknya selalu dibatasi oleh Yifan. Bahkan berteman pun tidak boleh asal dan harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Demi apapun, Jongin sudah dewasa! Dia manusia yang butuh sosialisasi bukannya burung yang dipelihara dalam sangkar. Jongin selalu menahannya. Menahan semua keinginannya untuk bebas dari Yifan yang sangat over protektif. Tetapi sebagai manusia biasa, dia memiliki batas kesabaran.

Dia muak.

Dia benci.

Dia lelah.

"Kim Jongin jawab pertanyaanku!", perintah Yifan angkuh.

"Dia calon kekasih baruku mungkin….", jawab Jongin dengan senyuman kecil yang berhasil membuat mood Yifan semakin memburuk. Mata tajamnya berkilat marah mendengar pernyataan namja yang sudah dia patenkan sebagai miliknya seorang.

Yah.

Kim Jongin hanya milik Wu Yifan.

Hanya Yifan yang boleh memilikinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku baby", balas Yifan pelan. Jelas sekali dia sedang menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar kata 'calon kekasih' dari bibir Jongin sendiri. Namja itu tidak pernah menggantung jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang Yifan lontarkan. Jongin pasti memberikan jawaban dan jawaban itu sangat dipercayai Yifan. Namun kali ini Jongin sepertinya sudah lelah berpura-pura menjadi sosok penurut dengan semua tindak-tanduk Yifan yang semakin kelewatan.

"Kim Jongin kau membuatku bertambah marah!", seru Yifan meninggi. Jongin sempat tersentak kecil namun dia langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan mengambill secangkir moccachino dan menyesapnya perlahan. Berusaha terlihat tak gentar namun matanya berkata sebaliknya.

Jongin takut menghadapi Yifan yang sedang kalap.

Meski tidak pernah melakukan hal kasar padanya, Yifan tetap saja menakutkan di mata Jongin. Dan tadi nada bicara sudah meninggi. Sebuah sinyal berbahaya jika seorang Wu Yifan sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kita hentikan saja tuan Wu", ujar Jongin lirih. Novel yang dipegangnya beberapa saat lalu telah tergeletak dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas meja. Tenggorokan Yifan serasa tercekat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

Mata itu.

Sorot mata Jongin saat ini… adalah sorot mata yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan.

Hubungan ini sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Jongin makin terluka kalau memaksakan dirinya tetap bersama namja yang telah membuatnya ketakutan dan mengurungnya seperti seorang tahanan. Jongin seperti kehilangan jati diri saat bersama Yifan.

Jongin tidak leluasa berbuat semaunya. Melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan kesukaan Yifan semata.

Dia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia hidup?

Hidup sebagai seorang Kim Jongin ataukah sebagai budak Yifan?

"Aku lelah tuan Wu. Sangat lelah", wajah Jongin berubah sendu,"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku mohon"

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan kehidupan semacam ini. Maaf….", bisik Jongin dengan pelan. Yifan masih terdiam. Mulutnya kaku untuk membuka dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. Ucapan Jongin yang terdengar pasrah dan putus asa seakan tidak ada lagi jalan keluar membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Jantungnya serasa dicengkram kuat dan bisa koyak saat itu juga. Yifan melakukan semuanya hanya demi Jongin. Kalau Jongin tidak menyukai caranya, seharusnya dia jujur mengatakannya kan?

Bukan dengan berpura-pura menahannya seorang diri.

Tsk! Yifan baru sadar. Hubungan mereka berdua selama ini didasari kepura-puraan. Bodoh sekali.

Jongin mengambil cangkir miliknya yang masih tersisa minuman di dalamnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan hal itu membuatnya merutuk kecil dalam hati.

_Tidak apa-apa… Ini benar. Ini mauku. _

_Aku tidak akan menyesal…._

Jongin menatap terpaku pada kursi di depannya yang kini kosong. Yifan telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Jika tanpaku kau bisa bahagia, maka lakukanlah. Selamat tinggal…."_

_._

_._

_._

_**2 bulan kemudian…**_

"Kau semakin tertekan dibandingkan dulu", ujar Taemin sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu seandainya kau menjadi orang yang tiba-tiba menyesali keputusan yang telah kau buat itu", perkataan Taemin membuat Jongin tertegun hebat. Dia menatap namja yang tidak lain sahabat terbaiknya selama ini dengan ekspresi kelam.

Setelah permintaannya untuk bisa lepas dari kurungan Yifan terpenuhi, Jongin justru bertambah tertekan. Seminggu awalnya terasa biasa. Dia sangat menikmati kebebasan yang selama ini sulit ia dapatkan. Kebebasan yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia raih selama berada disamping Yifan.

Jongin bebas melakukan apapun. Bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sampai suatu hari berita pertunangan 2 pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan terkuak ke _public_ dan sukses membuat Jongin kembali nelangsa serta merutuki nasibnya.

Putra dari keluarga Wu akan disandingkan dengan putra dari keluarga Xi.

Keduanya merupakan perusahaan besar China yang berkantor pusat di Korea Selatan.

"Kau sefrustasi ini yah mendengar berita pertunangan mantan kekasihmu dengan orang lain?!", pancing Taemin sambil mengukir senyuman jahil. Jongin memilih bungkam. Tangannya sibuk menyalin catatan materi kuliah milik Taemin tanpa sekalipun otaknya memahami apa yang barusan ia tulis.

Fisik Jongin memang ada di depan Taemin tapi jiwanya melalangbuana entah kemana.

Yifan dan Yifan.

_Asfiksia mekanik terjadi karena pe- Yifan Yifan Wu…_

Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti ketika tanpa dia sadari, dia malah menuliskan nama Yifan dalam buku catatannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?", rengek Jongin setelah menutup kasar buku catatan itu. Tangannya mengusap kasar paras rupawannya.

"Tsk! Bagaimana apanya?! Ayo berdiri dan ikut aku!", Jongin tidak membantah sama sekali ketika dirinya ditarik brutal oleh Taemin. Dia juga tidak bertanya kemana Taemin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikiran Jongin hanya tertuju pada satu sosok.

Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kesini?!", sungut Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Taemin yang kuat mengunci pergerakannya. Manik matanya membulat gelisah dengan bibir berkomat-kamit tak jelas seiring lift yang bergerak naik.

"_Temui Yifan dan selesaikan semuanya,,,,, Mudahkan?!", ucap Taemin setelah berhasil memarkir mobilnya._

_Taemin gila. Taemin sinting. Taemin bodoh! Mau apa dia membawaku ke kantor pusat tempat kerja Yifan?! _

Jongin menggigit ujung jarinya cemas.

Dipikirannya bertebaran berbagai cara untuk melarikan diri dari Taemin.

Yah Tuhan… jantung Jongin berdegup makin kencang melihat sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai pada lantai paling atas gedung ini. Lantai dimana Yifan berada. Seseorang-siapapun itu… tolong sembunyikan Jongin sekarang juga!

_**TING!**_

Sontak Jongin menahan napas dengan kaki mendadak terpaku kuat. Pintu lift sudah terbuka dan matanya bertumbukan langsung dengan manik tajam Yifan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat lagi.

Yifan berdiri dihadapannya.

Jongin ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai atau dimana saja ketika melihat Yifan berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang namja yang ia tahu jelas adalah putra tunggal keluarga Xi yang hendak ditunangkan dengan putra keluarga Wu.

Dia namja yang fotonya muncul diberbagai media massa dan elektronik.

Xi Luhan.

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang Taemin. Jarak mereka yang nyaris menempel membuat Taemin dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Jongin yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan memegang pergelangan tangan Taemin kuat.

Sedangkan Yifan dan Luhan berdiri bersisian namun sedikitdi depan dari posisi Taemin dan Jongin. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keempatnya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?", tanya Taemin dari sambungan telepon. Jongin yang kala itu tertidur tertelungkup di atas kasur dengan beralaskan bantal tampak menggumam tak jelas.

"Jongin-ah,,,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan telepon aku sementara ini yah. Bye Taemin-ah", balas Jongin nyaris berupa bisikan setelah itu mencopot keluar baterai ponsel dan membuangnya di atas meja.

Jongin butuh waktu sendiri untuk merenungkan hidupnya.

Memikirkan keputusan bodoh yang sudah diambilnya dua bulan lalu.

Kenapa sakit sekali saat melihatnya bersama orang lain?

Hiks.

Menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan tuan Wu!

.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah terpikir untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat dimana dia mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Yifan. Dia hanya melewati jalanan ini ketika sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat café ini. Kursi dimana dulu mereka berdua duduk pun terlihat kosong. Karena itu Jongin akhirnya memilih masuk dan memesan secangkir minuman yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan sejak 2 bulan lalu.

Secangkir kopi.

Jongin tersenyum pahit menatap cairan hitam pekat didepannya.

Dulu Yifan selalu melarangnya mengkonsumsi minuman berkafein ini. Kondisi lambung Jongin adalah alasan utama dibalik larangan mutlak namja berparas tampan tersebut.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang tidak ada yang melarangnya.

Tidak ada yang mengingatkan Jongin akan masalah lambungnya lagi.

Saat ini kopi-lah satu-satunya minuman yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Pikirannya lebih rileks kalau sudah mengkonsumsinya.

"Kopi? Kau lupa dengan lambungmu yah?", Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass yang ia rindukan itu. Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok namja yang tadi bersikap dingin di dalam lift tiba-tiba sudah menarik kursi di depan Jongin dan mendudukinya tanpa beban.

Yifan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mencoba minuman itu?", Jongin tergagap sejenak saat Yifan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Dua bulan lalu", Yifan mengangguk singkat. Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan minumannya.

"Lambungmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn", gumam Jongin sambil menunduk menatap cangkirnya yang masih belum tersentuh.

"Dua bulan kita berpisah dan aku sedikit kaget melihatmu mencoba hal baru yang dulu selalu kularang", ungkap Yifan jujur sebenarnya. Namun bagi Jongin ucapan Yifan seperti sebuah sindiran halus yang diarahkan padanya.

"Terima kasih", Yifan berujar pendek saat menerima pesanannya. Dia sempat melirik Jongin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya,"Aku duluan"

Hampir saja Jongin membuka mulutnya sebelum Yifan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatapnya,"Pertunangannya akan dilangsungkan lusa. Kuharap kau meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menghadirinya. Itu kalau kau mau"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat. Dia tidak peduli apakah tindakannya ini akan membuat bibirnya terluka dan berdarah. Jongin butuh pelampiasan setelah mendengar pernyataan Yifan yang menohok hatinya itu.

Dengan beringas dan sekali tegukan, Jongin menghabiskan minuman di cangkirnya. Tak lama pesanannya pun datang lagi. Jongin berkali-kali meneguk kopi dengan wajah tertekan. Dia butuh kafein. Butuh penenang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa puluh cangkir yang habis tandas karenanya.

Perasaan Jongin kala ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dulu saat dia terkurung oleh Yifan.

Setidaknya ketika dia masih menjadi kekasih Yifan, tidak sekalipun Yifan melukainya seperti ini. Tidak sesakit ini.

.

.

.

_Krieett…._

Suara derit pintu membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya lemah karena sedari siang kemarin tidak ada satupun makanan yang singgah masuk dalam perutnya selain berpuluh-puluh cangkir kopi. Jongin saja masih takjup sekaligus bingung setelah pelayan kemarin memberitahu bahwa dirinya baru saja menghabiskan 48 cangkir kopi kurang dari 2 jam. Yah Tuhan… Jongin sudah tidak beres! Bagaimana bisa dia meminum kopi jauh lebih baik dan lebih banyak dibandingkan air mineral yang nyata-nyata lebih berkhasiat untuk tubuhnya sendiri?!

Dan kini lambungnya berontak.

Asam lambungnya meningkat sampai dada kirinya nyeri dan menjalar ke bagian punggung. Napasnya juga sesak dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah akibat dari tindakan Jongin yang kalap menghabiskan minuman berkafein tinggi tersebut.

Alhasil dirinya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap.

Kamar siapa?

Taemin-kah?

Seingat Jongin, Teemin-lah yang berada bersamanya sepanjang hari ini.

_**CTEK**_

Kelopak mata Jongin refleks menutup saat cahaya lampu di kamar itu bersinar.

"Sudah sadar?", Jongin membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika dirasakannya sebuah belaian lembut di pipinya menyusul suara bass yang Jongin kenal.

"Aku mengikuti permintaanmu agar bisa lepas dariku bukan untuk melihatmu terkapar sakit seperti ini!", Jongin meringis kecil mendapati ucapan Yifan yang bernada protes untuknya. Namja tinggi berparas tampan tersebut menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat ujung bibir Jongin yang memucat.

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kuatirnya aku mendapati kabar dari Sungmin yang ternyata hyung dari sahabatmu Taemin bahwa kau jatuh pingsan dalam bilik toilet?! Aku seperti kesetanan saat melajukan mobil menuju kampusmu. Kau benar-benar-", Yifan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Dia memijit tengkuknya yang mendadak tegang akibat kejadian pingsannya Jongin di kampus dan baru sadar 2 jam kemudian,"Kau mau aku mati kuatir karenamu yah?!". sungut Yifan sambil membantu Jongin duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Maaf… maaf Yifan", Jongin menarik tubuh Yifan mendekat padanya dan memeluknya erat. Aroma tubuh Yifan menguar kuat dan membuat Jongin nyaman. Dia merebahkan kepalanya didekat ceruk leher Yifan yang entah sejak kapan balas mendekap namja imut ini. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya perlu saling memeluk untuk memahami jika mereka saling membutuhkan.

Cukup mendekap erat untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kerinduan yang tersimpan selama mereka berpisah.

Yifan terkekeh geli mendapati reaksi penolakan dari Jongin saat dirinya hendak melepas pelukannya,"Bodoh. Jelek. Jahat. Kejam. Aku membencimu!" Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas menanggapi semua umpatan yang Jongin tujukan padanya,"Aku tertekan karenamu bodoh. Aku sakit juga karenamu! Jelek! Jelek! Dasar jelek!", ucap Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh ayolah Jongin! Namja berparas tampan seperti Yifan saja kau bilang jelek. Lantas definisi namja tampan menurutmu seperti apalagi? Ingatkan Yifan untuk membawa Jongin memeriksakan penglihatannya ke dokter spesialis mata. Mungkin saja selain lambung, mata Jongin juga ikut bermasalah.

.

.

.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Yifan tajam. Sejurus kemudian dia merebut ponsel milik mantan kekasihnya tersebut dan membuangnya asal. Jongin memasang wajah sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengetahui namja dihadapannya ini sedang mengajukan protes karena kebersamaan mereka diusik deringan ponsel membuat Yifan spontan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menarik namja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum lega ketika Jongin tidak menolak dan justru balas memeluknya lebih erat sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada dada Yifan.

Kedua manik mata polos yang mirip puppy itu terpejam.

Jongin sedang merasakan tiap detak jantung Yifan yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

Yifan-nya ada disini.

Ada bersamanya.

Tidak sedingin kemarin.

"Kau tertidur?", dahi Jongin berkerut mendengar Yifan memanggilnya 'Kau' dan bukan dengan panggilannya yang biasa. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yifan yang kini memandang bingung ke arahnya,"Wae?"

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berita itu benar?"

"Berita yang mana?", Jongin tampak menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Yifan yang kini membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Pertunangan antara Wu dan Xi. Benar?"

Belaian tangan Yifan berhenti sesaat. Tak lama dia menarik ujung dagu Jongin, membuat manik mata keduanya bertemu. Yifan menyapu perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian bibir penuh Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Dia sedikit menunduk dan mencium bibir Jongin.

Sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu.

Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

Dalam dan lama.

Ada sebuah sensasi asing yang Jongin rasakan lagi.

Setelah 2 bulan dia meminta Yifan untuk melepaskannya, kini dengan senang hati ia meminta Yifan menjemputnya.

Mengurungnya kembali dalam sangkar cinta dan keposesifan seorang Wu Yifan.

Jongin tidak ingin berbuat bodoh lagi. Dia tidak akan meminta Yifan membiarkannya pergi sekalipun Yifan yang memintanya. Jongin sudah merasakan bagaimana kacaunya ia tanpa Yifan di sisinya dan ia menyesal.

Merasa pasokan oksigen semakin menipis dalam paru-parunya, membuat Jongin menepuk dada Yifan pelan. Napasnya terengah hebat ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas dan sebuah benang saliva membentang antara keduanya. Wajah Jongin merona merah dengan mulut membuka. Yifan gila. Dia betul-betul menggilai sosok Jongin. Sosok namja pertama dalam hidupnya yang berusaha lepas dari segala kungkungannya. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau selama 2 bulan ini hanya Jongin yang tertekan. Yifan lebih kacau lagi.

Dia semakin gila kerja.

Semua bawahannya terkena amukan dahsyat jika melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Yifan menjadi semakin suram tanpa Jongin.

Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja namun pertahanannya runtuh ketika kemarin takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi secara tak sengaja. Yifan masih ingat betul saat memandang Jongin yang berdiri terpaku di depannya. Bagaimana Yifan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Yifan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengejar Jongin dan memintanya kembali ke sisinya.

Tubuh Yifan tersentak kecil saat Jongin menyentuh rahangnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sapuan lembut dan sangat ia rindukan. Da*n! Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi kalau Jongin berbuat seperti ini.

"Baby- aku menginginkanmu sekarang", Jongin mengangguk tegas sambil membiarkan Yifan menggendongnya bridal masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin tidak akan menolak sentuhan Yifan. Sejujurnya dia merindukan tiap jengkal tubuh Yifan. Dia menginginkan Yifan menyentuhnya bahkan sampai titik terdalam.

.

.

.

Rona merah menjalar cepat pada paras Jongin. Matanya terpejam sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tubuh polosnya mengkilat bermandikan keringat yang tak berhenti mengucur sejak aktivitas yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih 3 jam lalu. Tangannya meremas kuat secara spontan pada lengan atas namja yang menindihnya kini. Bibirnya mendesah kuat saat namja di atas tubuhnya menghentak kuat bagian dalam tubuhnya. Jongin bergidik geli ketika lidah Yifan bermain-main di daerah lehernya yang sudah penuh kissmark keunguan hasil karya namja berwajah pangeran tersebut. Jangan kira hanya lehernya saja yang sudah tidak mulus. Bagian bahu, dada, dan perut penuh kissmark Yifan. Tanda mutlak Yifan atas Jongin.

Tanda yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Dan hal itu berarti selama kissmark tersebut belum hilang, Jongin harus rela mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup dari ujung kepala sampai kaki serta menyiapkan berbagai alasan jitu sebagai alibi saat Taemin menginterogasinya.

"Arghh… Yifan…", teriak Jongin kuat. Tubuhnya lemas ketika dirinya orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya. Teriakan Jongin tak membuat Yifan mengendurkan intensitas hentakannya. Dia semakin gila bergerak membuat ranjang berdecit nyaring bersamaan desahan Jongin yang serak dan terdengar sexy,

Jika kopi adalah candu Jongin maka bagi Yifan, Jongin-lah candu kekalnya.

.

.

.

Jongin telah terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dari kaca polos berukuran besar Jongin bisa melihat langit malam dengan cahaya bulan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang memang remang. Meski tidak terlalu jelas namun Jongin menyakini kalau kondisi kamar Yifan saat ini pasti kacau dan berantakan.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya pelan dan hati-hati agar bisa melihat dengan jelas dan dekat wajah Yifan yang kini tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Manik matanya menyusuri setiap detail pahatan sempurna milik Yifan. Sangat tampan.

Jemarinya berhenti pada bibir tipis Yifan.

_Bibir inilah yang sering menciumi wajahku… tubuhku. Bibir yang membagi kehangatan padaku. Bibir yang mengatakan perasaan cinta seorang Wu Yifan yang angkuh pada Kim Jongin yang terkesan biasa dan tak menarik. Bibir ini yang membuat tanda kepemilikkan atasku, Bibir yang kusukai… bibir tipis milik Yifan…. Ujar Jongin dalam hati._

"Kiss me please baby….", Jongin menarik cepat tangannya dari bibir Yifan namun terlambat karena keburu dicekal namja tampan yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah seringaian berbahaya tersungging jelas di wajah tampan itu dan tidak mungkin Jongin tidak bergidik ngeri, Tubuhnya masih sakit serasa digilas akibat aktivitas gila mereka selama berjam-jam. Entah berapa kali Yifan menghajar tubuh Jongin tanpa ampun. Dia membutuhkan jeda sesaat. Tenaganya lenyap karena namja yang sialnya tampan ini!

"Kiss me…", ujar Yifan manja yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil dan melakukan apa yang dimintanya tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Yifan", ucap Jongin pelan dan sangat jelas. Tangannya kembali mengusap kembut bibir bawah Yifan. Menggoda eoh?

Tidak. Bukannya menggoda. Jongin terlampau merindukan namja ini.

Jongin lebih memilih menyentuh Yifan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Dibandingkan pandai berkata-kata, dia lebih baik mengekspresikannya lewat sentuhannya sendiri.

Sebuah sentuhan lebih jujur dibandingkan rangkaian kata klise.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baby. Sangat", Yifan mengulum jari Jongin yang berada di bibirnya. Mata keduanya bertatapan lekat. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Sebuah desahan kecil keluar saat Yifan meraup bibir Jongin dan mengulumnya dalam. Sebuah ciuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Ciuman yang menyiratkan kebingungan, keputus-asaan, kekecewaan, dan frustasi.

Jongin meringis saat Yifan melesatkan lidah dan mengacak rongga mulutnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa baby. Aku tak bisa bersamamu", hati Jongin kembali tercabik total mendengar penuturan Yifan seusai berciuman. Suaranya seakan hilang dan napasnya tercekat. Jongin bahkan tak merespon tindakan Yifan yang menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dan membiarkan kepala Jongin menempel pada dada kirinya.

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

Yifan memejamkan matanya kalut. Jongin begitu dekat namun terasa jauh bagi Yifan.

"Bohong. Kau bohong tuan Wu", dekapan keduanya makin mengerat seolah tak ingin dipisahkan. Yifan tahu Jongin menangis karena sekarang dada telanjangnya basah oleh airmata namja yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf baby"

"Aku mohon Yifan, Aku tak keberatan jika kau mengekang kebebasanku lagi. Aku tak akan melarikan diri saat _bodyguard_-mu menjemputku. Aku tak akan menahan diri. Setiap hal yang tidak kusukai dari caramu, pasti akan kukatakan dengan jujur", Yifan mencelos mendengar tiap isakan Jongin,"Kau bisa menghukumku karena sudah bertindak bodoh dengan memintamu melepaskanku. Aku menyesal. Aku sungguh menyesali keputusan bodoh itu!"

Kepalanya Jongin terbenam sepenuhnya pada dada Yifan. Bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan isakan dan menghujani Yifan dengan ucapan maaf.

"Heh?!", Jongin termangu saat sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya. Wajahnya mendonggak melihat Yifan mengukir senyuman kecil,"Kau menyesal?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawabannya.

"Benar-benar menyesal sudah memintaku melepasmu?"

Meski tak mengerti Jongin kembali memberikan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Aku tak jadi meninggalkanmu lagi…", seru Yifan dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya. Jongin berkedip-kedip polos tak paham. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya membulat tak percaya,"Jadi kau berbohong padaku?!", pekik Jongin sambil melayangkan cubitan sayang pada tubuh Yifan. Namja yang diserang itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bukannya berbohong baby. Aku serius", Jongin mendadak bungkam dan menghentikan aksi mencubit tubuh Yifan saat mendengar perkataan serius yang keluar dari mulut namja tersebut,"Kau ingat perkataanku terakhir kali di café 2 bulan lalu?! Jika tanpaku kau bahagia, maka lakukanlah", Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dia tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

"Aku serius menginginkanmu bahagia. Karena itu aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Selama 2 bulan berpisah darimu aku seperti orang gila yang hidupnya kacau balau dan tak jelas. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah menyiksa diriku sendiri agar sebisa mungkin tidak memikirkanmu. Aku membunuh diriku sendiri setiap kali mengingatmu dan berusaha untuk tidak mengejarmu serta memintamu kembali. Aku pikir aku mampu melewatinya. Tetapi kemarin saat kau muncul dihadapanku, aku merasa perasaanku mengkhianati pikiranku. Aku memilih membelakangimu untuk mencegah diriku menarikmu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku bungkam selama berada dalam lift karena jika aku membuka mulut, namamu pasti yang terlontar keluar lebih dulu"

Yifan menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri yang terlalu mencintaimu dan akhirnya menyakitimu disaat bersamaan", Jongin menatap Yifan penuh sesal. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau dampak hubungan mereka yang berakhir juga berimbas pada Yifan.

"Ak-"

Ucapan Yifan terputus ketika Jongin memberikan kecupan singkat namun manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Hukum aku agar kita impas. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri setiap mengingatku. Kali ini berikan aku hukuman setimpal yang bisa membayar semua kesalahanku padamu. Aku tidak akan keberatan Yifan"

Wajah Jngin kembali memerah saat Yifan menatapnya intens dan tajam dan menciumi jari-jemari Jongin dengan penuh perasaan. Oh! Dia tersipu hebat.

"Hukumanmu adalah bersamaku. Memulainya dari awal lagi. Tanpa kepura-puraan. Saling terbuka dan tidak ada yang namanya menahan diri lagi. Saat aku tanpa sadar menyakitimu, katakan langsung padaku. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Bagaimana? Kau tetap tak keberatan dengan hukumanmu?"

Jongin terkikik geli mendapati raut jahil wajah Yifan.

"Dengan senang hati- aku menerima hukumanmu, tuan Wu Yifan", dan selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut mereka kembali hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

.

.

.

Jongin mematung sempurna saat pintu apartemen pribadi Yifan terbuka dan memperlihatkan 2 namja dengan paras menarik berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang salah sih hanya saja kehadiran salah satu namja itu membuat Jongin terhempas kembali ke kenyataan.

Xi Luhan!

Jongin melupakan calon tunangan keluarga Wu!

Yah Tuhan, kenapa pelupanya semakin akut saja?!

"Siapa baby?", Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya cepat ke samping begitu dirasakannya sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya erat dan punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat.

"Berhenti berbuat mesum Yifan!", umpat Luhan bosan. Dia melempar sebuah undangan bersampul putih gading dengan pita keemasan. Sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Jongin mendengar jelas decakan kesal Yifan yang justru semakin lancang menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman kecil.

"ASTAGA WU YIFAN! BISAKAH KAU MENGHENTIKAN KELAKUANMU DI DEPAN WAJAH TUNANGANKU HAH?! JANGAN MENODAI MATANYA DENGAN PERBUATAN MESUMMU ITU!", pekik Luhan kesal setelah sebelumnya menutup rapat kedua mata namja mungil berpipi gempal lucu disampingnya. Jongin memandang dua namja tersebut bergantian.

"Kau kenal dia kan baby?! Dia putra tunggal keluarga Xi. Namanya Xi Luhan lalu namja disampingnya itu-", fokus Jongin berpindah sesuai perkataan Yifan,"Namanya Xiumin Wu. Dia putra tunggal dari paman Shi Yuan, adik appaku. Mereka berdua akan melangsungkan pertunangan besok. Selang 2 hari kemudian baru diselenggarakan upacara pernikahan.

Khkk?!

Jongin seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Jadi bukan Yifan yang akan bertunangan dengan Luhan?!

Astaga…. Jongin menutup wajahnya tiba-tiba yang mengundang tatapan heran dari ketiga namja tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa dia salah paham dengan berita pertunangan itu?

Malunya…. Aish… Yifan bisa meledek Jongin habis-habisan….

"Baby... ada apa?"

Yifan diam saja saat Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kekasihnya itu justru berbalik dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Lain halnya dengan pasangan Luhan-Xiumin yang memandang adegan di depan mata mereka dengan jengah. Bikin iri saja.

.

.

.

_End_

.

.

.

Jelek? Jelek… Jelek?

Gak tahu deh. Chae butuh pelampiasan dan jadinya begini. Efek terlalu kangen sama Yifan. Udah dengerin Time boils the rain yang dinyanyiin Yifan daddy? Omaigat! Chae nangis * again?! Buset deh…. Huff… Reviewnya yah …? Chae lagi terkena WB nih! *Sigh…. Seumur-umur Chae suka K-Pop, penyanyi lagu ballad favorit Chae tuh cuman Kyuhyun saja. Tetapi pas dengerin ni lagu, Chae makin jatuh hati sama Yifan. Suaranya gile…. Chae nangis Bombay. Haish! btw, scene Jongin minum kopi sampe berpuluh-puluh cangkir itu asli pengalamannya Chae. Hahahahah. Chae coffee addict soalnya.

Oke", meski fic abal-abal diharapkan review-nya yah…

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai

_Love u Yifan… be strong... keep smile… _


End file.
